


Seeds That We Sow

by corvidinvasion



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, FE3H Kinkmeme, M/M, Mentions of Feminisation, Mentions of choking, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), dark!Hubert, edelgard says one sentence, it's all inside Hubert's mind, mentions of violence and blood, mentions of weird sexual magic, nothing bad happens, rape fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidinvasion/pseuds/corvidinvasion
Summary: Written for the FE3H kink meme. Ferdinand finds out that the earliest fantasies Hubert had about him, years back, weren't exactly romantic...
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Seeds That We Sow

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. 
> 
> This was interesting to write. I posted it on dreamwidth a week ago, but edited it a bit (nothing major) for AO3. Enjoy!

The last time Ferdinand had found himself in such an irritated state because of Edelgard, they were still at Garreg Mach, still not quite comprehending that they had just started a war. Now he has been the Prime Minister of Adrestia for several years, serving both the empire and emperor with passion and conviction. But it is in moments like these that he is reminded of why they had clashed so fiercely when they were younger. 

It is true that Ferdinand has grown close to Edelgard, and closer still to Hubert, but even after a decade he still cannot claim to fully understand the arrangement she has with Hubert. She calls him his friend. He calls her his emperor. But, Ferdinand has to ask, does one truly not worry after weeks of silence from someone you call your friend? Not even slightly? 

Those were her words: "I do not worry about Hubert, Ferdinand.“

It is by far not the first time Hubert is sent away on a secret quest, and it surely will not be the last. What it so unlike the other times this happened, is the prolonged silence. Since he and Hubert started sharing more than just their preferred hot drinks and heated glances, Hubert made a habit of sending him personal messages whenever he left Enbarr. Now though: nothing. Not one letter to Edelgard, not a scrap of paper for him, his lover. 

Ferdinand understands the value of secrecy when it comes to the type of work Hubert does, but there are things he knows about him Edelgard does not. Despite the fact that she has known Hubert for far longer than Ferdinand, she is blind to the lengths he would go to not appear to her as human. It is what she unwittingly relies on.  
Indeed, he has found that knowing someone longer does not make one naturally know the person in question better.

And after days of trying to make Edelgard see reason―of trying to convince her that Hubert could very well be in a precarious position, he decides to take matters into his own hands.  
Ferdinand loathes to do anything behind her back. It is not something he would consider doing under any other circumstances. But he will not abandon Hubert simply because they were both too stubborn to request and offer any sort of aid. The very thought of his lover suffering alone, while Edelgard was simply telling Ferdinand to do nothing, makes him sick.  
But first, he has to find a clue to Hubert's possible whereabouts. 

In the back of his mind, he knows it is pure optimism to think he could find anything about Hubert's current mission at all inside his secret study. Still, he at least has to try. 

Even with the ability to read some of Hubert's codes, he quickly learns that none of the stacks of documents, letters, or slips of paper hidden inside books are relevant to their current situation. In fact, most of what he finds dates back to the war they have won, or even their academy days. One old, dusty book is filled with observations about his classmates.

It is obvious that this will not help him at all, and yet he cannot bring himself to simply put it aside. Maybe it is because of how it is written. To read it in Hubert's voice is easy; it is not as dry as the other notes he has found, and he can vividly imagine him writing in this book while sitting in the back of a classroom, or while standing in one of the many dark corners at Garreg Mach. 

Ferdinand had not liked him back then. And as he reads the harsh words Hubert had used to describe anyone but Edelgard, he remembers why. But it does not make the fondness blooming inside his chest any less deep, as he looks at his familiar writing.  
The words he had picked for Ferdinand are, naturally, particularly abrasive. Filled with frustration and–and- 

"One day, I shall shove him against a wall and choke him until his pretty face turns blue. I would love to feel him scratch at me, uselessly, as I―“

Ferdinand quickly turns the page. But his heart jumps when he reads his next words:

"―stuffing myself inside his mouth would surely feel heavenly. He would cry while choking on my cock, of course, but I would be delighted to see him break down. Shedding his false pride he wears as if it's Saint Cichol's ancient cloak. After emptying myself inside his throat, I would force him to swallow each and every drop. I would fill him with my seed until it flows back out of all his orifices-“

It does not get better, it gets worse. The details with which his body is described, tell him that Hubert had watched him more closely than he had ever thought, and the violence with which he describes using Ferdinand's body, turn something inside his stomach. Like jumping from the back of a wyvern. 

"Of course, I would not mind the blood. He could indeed bleed profoundly, and yet I would not stop, I would never stop, no matter how often and desperately he would beg me to. I would spit on his ridiculous face every time he would try to refuse me―“

"―and I could try using one of the curses I recently found. I could deform his body, hex him a womb, or turn him into a girl for a short period of time, just long enough to breed him thoroughly. Perhaps I could give myself a horse cock, split him open on it, make him admit that he had always dreamt of this―“

If there is a word that would match what he feels upon reading this, Ferdinand does not know it. When he gets to a page that is about Hubert thinking about defiling the worst wounds Ferdinand ever suffered, a long slash deep in his chest, he finally puts the book down. 

~o~

Ferdinand never finds out why Hubert had not written to either Edelgard or him for weeks, but when he gets back―indeed in one piece―, he merely seems tired. Edelgard does not greet him any differently, showing yet again that she had no doubts about him being alive and well. It would infuriate Ferdinand further, but there is something else his mind is occupied with. 

When Hubert enters his bedroom late in the evening, he looks more tired still. And yet there is something like caution in his eyes. Ferdinand knows first-hand that he never loses his sharpness, no matter what, and he clearly senses that something is off. 

"Do you not want me here?“ he asks.

Ferdinand is still wearing his day clothes, a rare sight inside these chambers. For the last few years, they have been here almost exclusively in varying states of undress, and he knows that Hubert expected one particular thing to happen tonight. He would bed Ferdinand almost without exception whenever they were separated for more than a few days, after all. It is part of a much loved routine they had fallen into. 

"I do,“ Ferdinand says. "In fact, I want to talk to you. Please sit.“

Hubert's gaze is on him, intensely, as he lowers himself on a chair. It would be unnerving, if he was not so used to it by now. 

Ferdinand opens the top drawer of his desk and throws what he finds in there to Hubert. He catches it, looks at it. The expression on his face does not change. 

"Do you recognise this?“

Instead of answering him, Hubert looks back at him. Of course, Ferdinand thinks, he had always known that Hubert is not a regular man. They all had killed and maimed in battle, but Hubert is not just a soldier, a man who had no choice but to commit horrible acts. No, there is something darker inside of him.  
Yes, Ferdinand had always known, and yet he had opened his heart to him. But while Hubert is not the most gentle or considerate lover, he never gave Ferdinand reason to complain. There is something...intriguing about his cold passion and rigidity, even. 

Ferdinand lets out a soft laugh. 

"I know you must be furious,“ he begins. "Knowing that I was snooping about while you were the-Goddess-knows where. But you can believe it or not: I was unable to take it any longer, not knowing where you were and how you were doing. I do not care what Edelgard has to say about this, it is utterly reckless to stop any and all correspondence for weeks. So I admit it: I was inside your study to find something you do not want me to find. It did not help me one bit in my attempt to find a clue to what you were doing, but I found something else instead.“

"And now?“ To Ferdinand's amazement, Hubert opens the book, barely sparing a glance at it. "What is it you want to talk to me about, Ferdinand?“

Ferdinand leans against the desk, watching Hubert leaf through the pages, as if it was one of his more dull reports. He had thought long and hard about how to confront him, had not slept well in days, had instead pondered about how Hubert would respond. 

"To be sure, I knew that you did not like me back then,“ he finally says. "And neither did I like you. There were times I would have gladly slapped you right across the face, but that is where my fantasies ended.“

At this, Hubert laughs. It is almost silent, and Ferdinand can not tell if he is genuinely amused or not. 

"It is one of our greatest differences, is it not? You, you are so forgiving. So kind. It does not come as a shock that you would wish me only marginally less harm now, than you did back then. But you know that I'm not like you in that regard.“

"Did you truly mean every word you wrote?“

When he meets his eyes again, Ferdinand can feel his heart beating faster and faster. 

"Obviously.“

Ferdinand brings a hand to his forehead, rubbing it, and takes a deep breath. 

"You meant nothing to me at that point in time,“ Hubert clarifies. It is then that Ferdinand has to close his eyes, still listening to his voice. "I found you to be a pest, a very pretty one, but not someone I could tolerate for too long. So I thought about...pleasurable ways to make you shut up for once. As it was, I had much more important matters to attend to. The worst I did was to look at you when you weren't aware of my presence, and I never thought it likely that I would ever be able to touch you. Even if I did wanted to.“

What had he expected to hear from Hubert? He does not know. It does not truly surprise him to hear him say those words, to hear him brazenly confirm every single one of those horrible thoughts to be his. And there had not been many secrets between him and Hubert for years; they had sworn to be as honest with each other as much as they could be.  
There is, again, a strange kind of heat inside Ferdinand's belly. 

It is now his time to be forthright, he thinks. 

"If you had had the chance...you would have violated me?“

When he dares to look at him again, Hubert's face wears an off-putting smile. He stands, comes closer to Ferdinand who, perhaps strangely, is not scared. 

"Does the thought repulse you?“ Hubert brings his fingers to Ferdinand's jaw, searching his eyes. 

"No,“ he says, surprising himself. 

"That's right. You know who I am.“ Hubert leans in and Ferdinand does not back away. "I did not trick you into thinking I'm something I'm not. You are smarter than that. Am I not correct?“

Ferdinand accepts the warm kiss pressed to his lips, welcomes it, and briefly wonders if he has lost his mind. 

"Do you still think about hurting me?“ he says against Hubert's mouth. 

Hubert's fingers wander from his face to his hair, tugging it roughly. 

"Only if you want me to.“

With this, Ferdinand can feel the heat inside his belly pool downward.


End file.
